1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved election game apparatus wherein the same is directed to the election of political parties and representatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art has been arranged to related interplay of an electoral college relative to an election of President, the prior art has heretofore failed to provide for the visual appreciation relative to the undertaking in the political process to effect such election. An example of such intellectual game is set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,938 that in turn utilizes a map with individual state components being arranged to be positioned within the map structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,616,216 to Dempsey sets forth a game apparatus utilizing various state components indicating when such state was admitted into the Union.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,938 to Bean, Jr. sets forth a further example of election game utilizing dice members to direct interplay of the game structure.
Further, political game apparatus is set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,255 to Ferrari, Jr. and 753,949, as well as the patent 3,525,526 to Kenrick setting forth a board game for simulating Presidential election.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved election game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing visual representation of election of various components of the political process and election of President and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.